Astaroth (Earth-19999)
Astaroth is a golem character in the Mortal Fighter series of games. Astaroth made his first appearance in Mortal Fighter II and has returned for Mortal Fighter III and near every of its sequels. After he is killed, a new Astaroth appears in Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier. However, the original returned in Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords. Throughout the Mortal Fighter series Astaroth is referred to as Black Giant and A Soldier Of The Heretics. Biography 'Mortal Fighter II' Ares, the God of War, desired Soul Edge to dethrone his father, Zeus. Knowing that Sould Edge could only be possesed by the Kombat and only a Mortal Fighter could achive it, Ares ordered Kumpaetku, the grand priest of the cult order Fygul Cestemus in the 21th Century, to seek it out. Astaroth, a golem, was created in hellish heat under the divine protection of Ares to head up the quest. Kunpaetku ordered his creation, Astaroth, to go to the Kombat and find the demonic blade. As he watched Astaroth depart from the shrine, the grand priest laughed to himself as he planned to keep the Soul Edge and become a god himself. Unknown to Kunpaetku, however, Ares had possessed Astaroth with his servants, the Keres, to ensure that Kunpaetku would not betray him. When Astaroth finally found Soul Edge, he had lost half of himself during the battle with Jin. 'Mortal Fighter III' 'MFX' In the opening of the game, Astaroth can be seen as one of the many fighters dead in the aftermath of Ragnarök, being killed by Lizardman (who was conversely killed by him). Characteristics Physical Appearance Personality Paraphernalia Powers *'Super Strength: '''Astaroth is an Golem, meaning he possesses naturally super abilities, and the master of them all, an brute strength. *'Super Senses: 'Astaroth's enormous strenght however, makes him slower, though the fact he has very accurate senses compensate this. *'Healing Factor: 'Being a Golem, Astaroth can regenerate inujuries or even recompose parts of his body. This includes bones and skin itself. *'Super Durability: 'Astaroth can survive from many things who would be considered fatal to most, though his durability is inferior to ones such as Gouki. *'Longevity: 'Not being an natural force of life, Astaroth is "blessed" with non-aging, though he can still dies by injuries or poisoning. Abilities Transportation Items Subpages *Astaroth's Quotes *Astaroth's Gallery Trivia * Astaroth is sometimes referred to as the "Black Giant" and "A Soldier of the Heretics". * Astaroth is the youngest character in the ''Mortal Fighter series, being he's only seven years old; ironically, he's also one of the tallest. In Mortal Fighter: New Frontier, many new Astaroths are being made so they remain the youngest characters and they're significantly taller than the original Astaroth. * The Palgaea and Kunpaetku Shrines have been featured as Astaroth's only stages throughout the series. * In Mortal Fighter II, Astaroth stands at 6' 4", while in Mortal Fighter 4, he stands at 6' 8". In Mortal Fighter V, his newly created body even stands at 7' 2". * Ogre can be customized to look like him, albeit without his white eyes nor "Executioner's Belt". * Astaroth is one of the many characters in the series not to have eyebrows, such others are Voldo, Necrid, Reptile, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro, Seth, Gouki, Onaga and Blaze, though the list does not end here. (Whether Aeon Calcos has eyebrows in his human form is unknown, but has a lizard, he does not count, since Lizardmen were never meant to have eyebrows in the first place.) * Astaroth's appearance resembles Necrid, a character that appeared in Mortal Fighter III. Also, the fact that his body was animated and is powered by electricity is reminiscent of Frankenstein's monster. His overall design and backstory is similar to that of Frankenstein's monster. Being that he's a resurrected corpse and some of his alternate costumes have stitch marks on his body and even volts on his back similar to those found in the Frankenstein monster's neck. In addition to that, his main look is green. Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Villains of Earth-19999 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Single Characters Category:Mortal Fighter II (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter Turbo (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: New Generation (Earth-19999) Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Weapons Experts Category:Monsters Category:Monsters of Earth-19999 Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Forces of Darkness (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök) Category:MFX (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier (Earth-19999) Category:Killed by Lizardman Category:Killed by Lizardman (Earth-19999)